Grounded For Life
by Melody Midnight
Summary: Kim finally asks Jack to go on a date with her this Saturday, but when Jack gets grounded how will he manage to go on the date?
1. Sweet Victory Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. If It's bad please don't leave any bad reviews, just go to another story If you hate it.**

**It was a normal day , Jack was sitting in his living room at home watching TV when his cell phone rang.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Jack, It's Kim!"**

"**Oh hey Kim"**

"**Um Jack I was wondering , If you'd want to go to the movies this Saturday….as a date."**

"**Sure I'd love too!"**

"**Great see you there , bye"**

"**Bye" Jack hanged up. "WooooHooo!" Jack cheered. He started dancing all crazy and doing the Dougie .**

**Unfortunately, Jack wasn't looking where he was going and pushed the lamp off the table and It broke.**

**Jack shrugged his shoulders and started dancing again. He danced into the kitchen.**

**Then Jack bumped into his mom's fancy Chinese dinner plates. They crashed on to the floor into little tiny pieces.**

" **Shit. That looked expensive." Jack mumbled. Then Jack's mom yelled from the living room.**

"**Jackson Leslie Anderson!"**

**Jack sighed. He really hated his middle name. "What have you done to my lamp!" Jack's mom shouted.**

**Then she came into the kitchen. Jack's mom gasped. "My fancy Chinese plates!. Their all broken! Jack you are grounded for a month! Starting this Saturday!"**

"**What ? No mom this Saturday is my first date with Kim!" Jack said**

"**Oh well. You should've thought about that when you broke the lamp and my Chinese plates. You can cancel your date because you will be in your room all day long!" Jack's mom argued and stormed off.**

**No I'm not going to be in my room all day long. Jack thought. I 'm going on that date with Kim. But if I want to go, I need to think of a plan…**


	2. The Plan

It was Saturday afternoon and Jack still haven't thought of a plan. The date was in a few hours and Jack was hopeless.

All of a sudden Jack's phone rang. It was Jerry.

"Hello?"

"Yo what up Jack you swag?"

"No Jerry I'm not swag."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well Kim asked me out on a date tonight but I got grounded and I can't go." Jack explained.

"What did you do to get grounded ?" asked Jerry.

"Don't ask.

"I just did" said Jerry.

Jack sighed. " I was dancing and I may have knocked some things down."

Jerry started uncontrollably laughing. "Ha Ha y- you dancing? I wish I was there. Then I would've recorded it and put it on You tube. Yo that would've went viral."

"Jerry not helping" Jack said.

"Sorry dude. Well If you really want to go on this date with Kim, you got to think of a plan."

"That's what I've been doing all day!" Jack said.

"Well you got any ideas?" Jerry asked.

"Nope"

"Wait Jack !I know how you can go on the date!"

"How? Tell me!"

"This is the plan. Jerry started. Before you go on the date I come over to your house and stay in your room until you come back. I'll pretend to be you so your mom won't be suspicious!

"Jerry that's a great plan! I can't believe I'm saying this but you're a genius!" said Jack.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

" Yeah right" Jack rolled his eyes with sarcasm. Well I'm going to get ready and see what I should wear. Come at 5:30 , Jerry. I leave at 6:00.

"Ok bye Jack Leslie" Jerry said and started laughing.

Jack groaned. "I'm gonna change my middle name when I'm older, anyway bye Jerry see you later."

Jack hanged up.

"I hope this works" he mumbled to himself.


	3. The Horror

Jack was spraying some cologne on him in front of his mirror. "Hello handsome. " he said to himself.

Then Jack looked at the clock.

It's 5:50 where the hell is Jerry? He thought.

Then a knock came from his bedroom window. It was Jerry. Jack quickly opened the window.

"What the hell took you so long, I told you to come at 5:30!" Jack said.

"I had to give my grandma a bath." Jerry said.

"Eww" Jack said disgusted.

"Yeah not a pretty sight." Jerry answered. I brought my brown wig so I can pretend to be you."

"Oh and wear one of my shirts." Jack said and tossed one to Jerry.

Jerry sniffed it. "Ugh! This smells yo."

Jack tossed him a clean shirt. Jerry put it on and the wig.

"Alright I'm off to the movies for my first date with Kim!" Jack cheered.

"Okay dude have fun." Jerry said.

"Okay Jerry make sure you don't get caught. Call me if there's any trouble." said Jack.

"Yeah ,Yeah I can handle it, trust me dude." Jerry answered.

With that said, Jack jumped out of the window.

5 minutes later Jack met Kim at the movie theater

" Hi Kim."

"Hey Jack Leslie." Kim greeted and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, your middle name is Gertrude." Jack said and smirked.

Kim laughed. "Whatever let's just go inside."

5 seconds later they were inside.

"What movie should we see?" Kim asked.

"We should see that horror movie, Death" Jack suggested.

"I don't know Jack, horror movies scare the crap out of me." Kim said.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you right by your side when were watching the movie." Jack said.

Then he holded Kim's hand.

Kim blushed. "Ok"

Then they walked to get two tickets to see Death.

Meanwhile with Jerry…

Jerry was reading Playboy magazines and playing with Jack's guitar.

"Damn this is a nice guitar." Jerry mumbled.

All of a sudden the strings all broke. "Shoot Jack's gonna kill me."

Jerry put Jack's guitar into his closet and locked it. Jerry started whistling.

Then Jerry heard Jack's mom coming up the stairs. "Oh shit!" Jerry panicked. He quickly put the magazines away and closed the lights and put the sheet covers over his head.

Then Jack's mom came in and flicked the lights open. "Jack you awake she asked?" Jerry started fake snoring. Jack's mom closed the lights and the door.

"Phew that was a close one." mumbled Jerry.

At the movie theater Jack and Kim were watching Death….

A guy in the movie named Rufus stabbed his wife.

Kim shivered. Jack yawned and put his arm around her. Kim smiled at him. Jack smiled back.

Ah hour later with Jerry…

Jerry turned on Jack's stereo and started dancing. Jerry forgot Jack's mom was in the house and the stereo was loud.

Jack's mom swung the door open. She gasped. "Where's Jack?" she shouted angrily.

"Oh crap" Jerry mumbled.

**Thank you to the people that reviewed or read my story the next chapter awaits….**


	4. Crazy Mom

"Where's Jack? !" Jack's mom shouted angrily again."He went to the movies with Kim." Jerry babbled.

"Oh I'm going to teach that boy a lesson. Hey I know, I'm going to embarrass him at the movie theater!" she said.

"No don't!" Jerry shouted. "Look Jack really has the thing for Kim you shouldn't go over there and ruin it"

"Why not?" said Jack's mom. "He ruined my lamp and my Chinese plates." she pointed out.

"That was an accident ! He was dancing after Kim asked him out and he accidentally bumped into them and they smashed on the floor. Please leave Jack alone. He already goes through enough." Jerry explained.

"Well I guess I've been a little too hard on him." Jack's mom started to say.

"Ya think?"

"Shut Up! I'm still going to the movie theater and I'm going to spy on them. I hope their not seeing that stupid horror movie, Death. Even saying It gives me the creeps." said Jack's mom.

"Why do you need to spy on them? "Jerry argued. "The movie's halfway over anyway.

"Cause I can. I may embarrass Jack if I want to." she said and ran downstairs, grabbed the car keys and slammed the door.

"Nooo!" Jerry shouted. "I got to call Jack!"

Meanwhile at the movies…

Kim yawned. "This movie is getting pretty boring."

"Well I know something we can do." Jack said and was about to lean in and kiss her when his cell phone rang.

Jack sighed. "I gotta take this." Then he walked out of theater into the lobby. "Hello?" Jack answered.

"Jack ! Your mom found out about the plan and she's driving right now to the movie theater to come and spy on you and she may embarrass you!" Jerry explained.

"What? Jerry I specifically told you not to get caught ! Now I'm dead. What am I going to do? " Jack said panicking.

"I don't know man." Jerry answered. Jack sighed. "I'll think of something, bye." Jack hanged up.

Then Kim walked up to him. " Jack who was that is everything ok?"

Then Jack explained how he got grounded when he was dancing and smashed things after she had asked him out. (Kim laughed so hard at that part.) Then Jack explained about the plan with him and Jerry and told her now that his mom is coming.

"We could've rescheduled the date you silly head." Kim said

"Yeah but I didn't want to wait a month to go out with you. I like you Kim." said Jack.

"I like you too." Kim said.

With that said Jack and Kim had their first kiss.

Then Jack's mom opened the door to the movie theater and saw Jack and Kim kissing.


	5. Hospital Realizations

**Thank you to the people that reviewed my story. It means a lot to me and I love you guys! Okay the next chapter….**

"Jack!" Jack's mom shouted.

"Oh shoot." Jack mumbled. Everyone in the lobby stared blankly at her.

"Um, ma'am who's Jack?" A security guard asked.

"Jack, my son right there!" she pointed at Jack.

"What are you talking about my name is Eli." Jack lied.

"Yeah his name is Eli." Kim lied with him.

"You're my son Jack!" she screamed.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. (which she is)

Jack's mom started getting really mad and kicking stuff. The security guards had to stop her. She punched and kicked the security guards off.

"Do you know this woman?" One security guard asked Jack.

"Never seen that psycho before in my life." Jack answered.

Jack's mom got so angry, she was running up to Jack but she slipped on a soda can before coming to him and hit her head on the hard floor and passed out.

The next day at the hospital….

Jack, Kim, and Jerry were at the hospital lounge ,waiting to see Jack's mom.

"I hope your mom's okay." Kim said to Jack.

"She'll be fine." Jack shrugged.

5 minutes later Jack, Kim, and Jerry got to see Jack's mom in her hospital room. Since she got a head injury, she has some kind of wrapping paper around her head.

"Jack." she said softly.

"Hey mom, how you feeling?" Jack asked.

"Good." she answered. "I'm sorry for being too rough on you."

"It's okay, really." Jack answered.

"She's psycho" Jerry whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh yeah I'm happy that you and Kim are dating now." she said softly.

Jack and Kim cheered.

"But since you snuck out of the house when you were grounded, made your stupid friend pretend to be you,-

"Hey!" Jerry said offended.

And embarrassed me at the movie theater , Jack you are GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Jack's mom shouted.

"!" Jack screamed.

**Ha this story's not over yet….**


	6. Aftermath

**I'd like to start of and say thank you so much to the people that read and reviewed this story, and liked it, because my other stories sucked. I'd also like to thank a guest for suggesting some ideas, to help with this story. Now on with the last chapter…**

"No mom you can't ground me for life! I'm a man and I can do whatever I want!." Jack shouted.

Jerry laughed. "Y- you a-a man?" Jack punched him in the arm.

"OW!" Jerry screamed.

"Yeah you can't ground Jack for life, what kind of mom are you?" Kim said defending Jack.

"Fine, but I will ground you for a month Jack." Jack's mom said.

Jerry and Kim cheered.

"How is that good news, I'm still grounded!" Jack said to Jerry and Kim.

"But at least not for life." Jerry said.

So Jack was grounded for a month, but it felt like life to him. Instead of staying in his room all day, Jack also had to do chores like scrub the toilet, wash the dishes, and vacuum the whole house.

"Jack don't forget to wash my car." Jack's mom told him.

"I just did that.!"

"Well do it again, I still see bird poop on the windshield."

Jack sighed and did what his mother told him.

Finally, it was the last day of the month and the last day of Jack's grounding. Kim came over and snuck in through his bedroom window, to hang out with Jack.

Kim and Jack made out for like 5 minutes until Jack said. "Hey, I wrote you a song on my guitar."

"You did? That's so sweet." said Kim.

Jack unlocked his closet and picked up his guitar. He realized all the strings were broken.

"JERRRRRRRRY!" he shouted angrily.

Jerry was on his way to Jack's house, and heard his name being called angrily. " Yeah, I'll come over another time." he said to himself and ran for his life.

**Well I guess this is the end, thanks for reading. ****J**


End file.
